Zordon : An Origin Story( Finally)
by KillWilson
Summary: Well, this is indeed my unofficial fanfiction origin story that will probably never be explored in the show(s) ever . Also, I broke the 4th Wall, if that wasn't clear already!
Hello avid fanfiction readers! My name is Zordon, whom you probably know from the seasons of Power Rangers where I was either in a glass tube or being blown up!

Of course, you may not have heard of me as you might be into those Disney-ish sucky seasons of Power Rangers that I was not a part of. If so, go away and read something more to your liking!

Also, if you read this thinking that this was a power rangers fanfic, then you were wrong. There are no power rangers in this story, because this ...

...Is _MY_ origin story!

* * *

Anywho, this (like any other good story), has the good guys epically beating the bad guys. Good always wins, etc. etc.

Now, where to start? Oh, I know!

* * *

 _Long before Dacre Montgomery, Naomi Scott, Becky G, RJ Cyler, and Ludi Lin, My name was not Zordon. Once, I was Zordai of the Planet Eltar.( Begin googling that!)_

 _Anyways, one day, I publically disgraced the leader of the planet, and spent three days in a place where the sun don't shine. (Guess where). After those three days, the leader, a Eltarite known as the Knasty Knight( Don't Ask!) came to visit me, and ordered me to enlist into the Eltar's noble space army!_

* * *

Oh, your still here. Funny, I would've thought that you MMPR fans would have left now too. After all, I just disgraced my good name.

But we've all done things we regret! After all, I'm sure one of you good little fanfic boys have gone to the Supernatural area and clicked that Rated M filter(Ohhh).

Anyways, I'm going to skip the painful(and fun) years of training and move on to the part you have all been waiting for: the Elizabeth Banks part!

Oh sorry, I meant : The Rita Repulsa part! (I'm now wondering if you caught that)

* * *

 _I was participating in a space shuttle routine sweep of our galaxy, when we ran into a battleship- in SPACE!_

 _Now, you are probably thinking Elizabeth Banks( D #$mit, **Rita Repulsa** ) was in it. But nope, it actually turned out to be some Kandarians who were lost. So we just guided them to the right direction, and they went home._

 _After that, we were feeling pretty good about ourselves, when a one-man space shuttle blasted our engines! And this time, it_ was _Elizabeth Banks( S $%, Rita Re- you know what? Screw it, I'll stick with Elizabeth Banks.)_

 _Anyways, yur probably thinking there was a long and dramatic battle between our enourmous space shuttle and her tiny little one-man pod, but in reality, we blasted her once, and she flew away screaming "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!". And so, began the Rita Repulsa wars that would last for two thousand years!_

* * *

Now, your disappointed. The Rita Repulsa wars didn't begin with some epic Star-Wars level battle. It began with two laser shots and a screaming blonde Hunger Games announcer!

After that, our war destroyed hundreds of planets, killed thousands of people, and even killed our Eltarite leader, the Knasty Knight( Or did it?!)

Eventually, Rita's attentian turned to Earth, where it was suspected that the Legendary Power Coins of Legend was located! They would make one a powerful ranger guarded with the safety of the universe, blah blah blah!

I led my battalion against hers, as we desperately searched for them. I found five, but, unfortunately, Rita got ahold of one (Ohhh, Tommy reference!)

Later, I imprisoned Rita in a dumpster on the Moon (wonder who came up with that name? Guess the writers ran out of idea's for the pilot?) And she destroyed my body and trapped my soul in a time loop.

And instead of getting that last Power Coin, my people went home, thinking they had one.

They left me stranded on the Earth.

* * *

Your probably crying right now. Or laughing, thinking _Ha Ha, loser!_.

Whatever. Eventually, I built a tube to allow me to talk to people and see my face( _What had those writers been smoking?_ ) I got my hands on a handy, little robot named Alpha 5, built me a Command Center, and waited for Rita Repulsa to be freed so I could summon five teenagers with attitude, instead of, you know, trying to prevent Rita from escaping in the first place.

Eventually, I heard Earthlings were headed to the Moon, and then, well, you know what happened next.

* * *

What are you still doing here?! Go do something productive and get off the phones, computers, and laptops!

Go save the world from evil, or go have five teens with attitude.

Just exit the story.

I said exit.

Exit.

GET OUT!

You people may be the most stubborn readers I have ever met.


End file.
